thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Thalia Combe
Thalia has her own wiki, due to her huge popularity when she was first made. Originally created by: Catnipkatniss. Thalia is Nommehzombies tribute. Do not use her without Nommehzombies permission or submission. ~Basic Information Name: Thalia Combe District: 2, 8, 12 (or any other district she can fit in) Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: Thalia is a seductive, sadistic girl. She is considered nice and sweet by people, but this is only done by manipulation. Her sadistic qualities only fuel her cracked ego and personality. She has been known to short temper spasms, getting upset and everyone, and feels as if the world is just stupid and that she is meant to dominate it. She feels as if she is better than others, and will do anything to prove it. Backstory: She'd rather not discuss it. Or remember. She is only present now. Height: 5,7 Appearance: Wavy hazel hued hair with light, dreamy blue eyes and porcelain dappled skin. She has very attractive features, which she uses to her advantage. Weapon: Long Bow; Crescent Throwing Knives Strengths: Seduction, Strength, and Accuracy Weaknesses: Short temper, swimming, and being stabbed. Fear(s): Being stabbed, being out of control of her situation. Bloodbath Strategy: She will kill and pillage has her demented personality pleases. Maybe going for the stronger tributes first, bothering with the weaker ones later. Alliance: Careers, for now. She might change her status if they bore her, or are unskilled. If she is not with the careers, then she will ally with no one. Training Strategy: She will play with the other tributes, toy with their emotions, while also seeming lethal with her accuracy skills with all ranged weapons. Current Games Thalia has won countless PREVIOUS games, in which PeetaPancakes did not keep up with. These games are which Thalia is in as of June 6th, 2014 onward. 325th Annual Hunger Games Place: 19/56 Killed by: Giller McFish Kills: Skylar Windbreeze, Layla Twozone, Artemis Grace, Electronny Watson, Chumps Harvaria Extra Information: Thalia joined an alliance called the Anti-Anti Careers, and the alliance was feared by everyone. IN the arena, her alliance member Allana Darbloom was killed by Teresa Silver early in the first part of the games, after that Thalia was by herself, but that didn't stop her killing rampage. She took shelter at the cornucopia, because she knew people were too scared to approach her. In the second arena, Thalia still proved a threat, but when attacking tribute Fressa Saltie, she is decapitated by Fressa's district partner, Giller. The Conclusion Games Place: ?/52 (still alive) Kills: Mist Scorchil, Julius Spring Extra Information: Thalia is currently at the bloodbath killing with her career pack. She is very dominating and seems to be scaring other tributes. 44th Annual Hunger Games Place: ?/32 (still alive) Kills: Gael Withers Extra Infomation: Thalia purposely got a low training score, but right out of the gate she got the first kill, Gael. Last seen at bloodbath. The Death Games Place: N/A (Cancelled) Kills: None Extra Infomation: The New Games Place: 2/26 (Runner-up) Kills: 4 Extra Information: The Revenge Games Place: ? (not yet started killing) Kills: None yet. Extra information: None, but she will soon. Category:Nommyzombies Tributes Category:District 2 Category:Career Tribute Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Triple Victor